Shape of you
by Sadhvi72
Summary: [HUNKAI FF] cerita yang terinspirasi dari lagu Ed Sheeran 'Shape Of You'. Bagaimana kisah mereka berdua yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Request dari kak DayunorimoPEACH . Maaf kak kalo jelek. Hehe


**Shape Of You**

Cast : Hunkai (Sehun dan Jongin)

Others cast: Park Chanyeol Dan Wu Kris

Rated: M (maybe)

Genre: Romance

This is my first songfict Dan special buat Kak **DayunorinoPEACH** yang me-request ini. Tapi maaf ya kak kalo nggk sesuai apa yang diinginkan oleh kakak. Hehe

Cek this out  
.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang dominan berwarna cream itu terlihat seorang namja yang sedang serius meneliti beberapa berkas penting di perusahaan nya.

Oh Sehun, nama namja tadi sedang membaca beberapa berkas dokumen dengan sesekali melonggarkan dasi yang terasa semakin mengikatnya sehingga terasa sesak. Sudah dimulai sejak satu jam setengah ia habiskan hanya untuk membaca dokumen itu.

Namja berusia 26 tahun itu memang sering menghabiskan waktu nya untuk bekerja dibandingkan mengenal dunia luar ataupun hanya untuk mencari pasangan.

Brak-

Suara dobrakan pintu dengan keras itu sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi Sehun. Tetapi tak beberapa lama Ia melanjutkan pekerjaan nya, tak mempedulikan dua namja lain yang tadi mendobrak keras pintu ruangan nya. Karena memang Ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Hun, coba kau sekali saja jauhkan dirimu dari dokumen-dokumen itu!" Kata salah satu namja tadi yang sudah menempatkan tubuhnya duduk bersandar pada sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

Sehun tak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol, orang yang tadi berbicara dengan nya pertama kali. Dan itu sukses mendapatkan dengusan kesal dari Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau tak mendengar kan perkataan Chanyeol huh? Yang dikatakan nya benar Hun" Kata Kris menimpali perkataan dari Chanyeol setelah tak mendapatkan respon dari sehun.

Dan dengan itu akhirnya sukses membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepala nya melihat ke arah dua orang namja yang tinggi nya bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata itu.

"Aku melakukan ini karena memang tak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa kulakukan Hyung" Jawab nya mencoba bersabar.

"Kenapa kau tak mencari pasangan saja?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan melihat ke arah Sehun intens.

"Sedang malas" Jawab nya acuh.

"Hei umurmu sudah lumayan Sehun. Cari lah pasangan" Kata Kris dengan bijak.

Sehun lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menjauhkan dokumen-dokumen itu. Para Hyung nya itu memang sering sekali menyuruhnya untuk mencari pasangan.

"Nanti saja Hyung" jawab nya.

"Kau tak sadar ya? Hidupmu itu terlalu monoton. Carilah pasangan dan aku yakin pasti hidup mu pasti menjadi berwarna" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ke arah kris dan lalu menggenggam tangan besar kris.

Sehun yang melihat interaksi itu sebenarnya sedikit iri. Tetapi dirinya terlalu malas untuk sekedar keluar ataupun berjalan-jalan untuk mendekati seseorang.

"Ya, kapan-kapan saja" jawabnya lagi.

"No! harus secepatnya" Kata chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau ikut kami ke klub?" ajak Kris pada Sehun.

"Ah tak bisa Hyung, aku malas"

Sehun ini memang susah sekali diajak pergi bersama, mungkin kalau tidak ada Kris dan Chanyeol Sehun hanya akan berada di dalam apartemen nya dan juga ruangan kantor nya.

"Tak ada penolakan, nanti malam jam 7 kau harus sudah pergi ke klub yang biasanya kami datangi" Kata Chanyeol dengan kalimat perintahnya.

Sehun tak menjawab, karena memang kedua orang tadi sudah keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu. Tak ingin mendengar penolakan dari Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

HUNKAI

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_  
 _So the bar is where I go_  
 _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_  
 _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_

club merupakan tempat biasa orang-orang datangi untuk bersenang-senang ataupun melepaskan penat dari pekerjaan ataupun masalah lainnya. Suara music yang bising seakan tak mengganggu mereka yang berada didalam nya.

Dan sekarang Sehun sudah benar-benar berada di dalam sebuah klub yang bisa terbilang ramai dikota Seoul. Ia datang disambut dengan senyuman bahagia dari kedua Hyungnya tadi.

"Ah aku senang ternyata kau datang" Kata chanyeol setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk disalah satu sofa disana.

"Ya kupikir aku butuh refreshing juga Hyung" jawabnya. Karena memang tadi ia juga sempat berfikir bahwa dirinya butuh hiburan juga.

"Baiklah, mari amati orang disini, apakah ada yang menarik hatimu atau tidak" Setelah Kris mengatakan itu mereka lalu duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat-lihat orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

Hingga hampir satu jam, tak ada sama sekali orang yang menarik hati sehun. Dan mereka mulai bosan. Minuman mereka pun yang kadar alkohol nya rendah sudah habis semua.

"Sehun, apakah tak ada?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dan mendapatkan gelenggan dari sehun sebagai jawaban.

"kita pergi saja ke Bar. Bagaimana?" Ajak kris pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Terserah kalian saja" jawab Sehun.

Setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke Bar yang tak terlalu jauh dari sana. Setelah Sampai mereka pun masuk dan mendapat sambutan berupa kebisingan music yang sedang berlangsung.

Mereka lalu mengambil tempat duduk didepan meja bar. Dan memesan minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Ayo kita minum terlebih dahulu. Aku sangat haus" kata Kris.

Dan mereka lalu menegak minuman mereka dengan cepat. Mereka mengernyitkan dahi mereka saat minuman itu melewati tenggorokan mereka.

Setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai Sehun dan juga pekerjaan mereka.

 _And you come over and start up a conversation with just me_  
 _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_  
 _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_  
 _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

Saat sedang berbincang tiba-tiba pemuda yang memiliki kulit tan eksotis mendekati mereka atau lebih tepatnya ke arah sehun.

"Hei, bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya pemuda tadi.

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, karena terlalu fokus melihat wajah pemuda disampingnya yang begitu manis.

Setelah duduk, pemuda tadi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun. Guna mengajak berkenalan. Dengan senang hati Sehun menerima uluran itu.

"Kim Jongin" kata pemuda tadi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh Sehun" kata Sehun dengan sedikit senyuman.

Mereka lalu berbincang seakan sudah mengenal lama dan melupakan dua orang yang tadi pergi bersama Sehun. Lagian juga mereka malah senang melihat Sehun mengobrol dengan orang lain.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk mengajaknya menari bersama, Sehun hanya mengikuti Jongin dengan senyuman nya. Sehun merasa tertarik pada Jongin dari awal mereka bertemu tadi.

 _"Boy, you know I want your love_

 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_  
 _Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me_  
 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me_  
 _Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead"_

Sehun mengikuti lirik dari music yang sedang berlangsung dan Mereka mengikuti gerakan yang terdapat pada music itu.

Sehun dengan berani meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin lalu mendekatkan tubuh mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Lalu mereka mulai menari bersama dan menggesek'kan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama dari Music tersebut.

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body

Sehun begitu mengagumi tubuh Jongin yang begitu sempurna, mereka saling bergesekan seperti magnet yang sangat kuat. Sehun merasa benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona Kim Jongin. Pinggang ramping jongin semakin mendekat dengan pinggang milik sehun. Dan Sehun dapat merasakan pinggang jongin yang sesuai dengan keinginan nya. Ia benar-benar sangat menyukai tubuh Jongin.

"Kau begitu sempurna Jongin" kata sehun dengan menatap tepat pada mata hitam legam milik Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan juga mengatakan "Dan begitu juga dengan dirimu." Lalu mereka saling melempar senyuman.

And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body

Tak tahu bagaimana bisa, mereka sudah berada di apartemen Sehun atau lebih tepatnya didalam kamar Sehun. Mereka sudah sama-sama tak memakai sehelai benang pun pada tubuh mereka.

Bibir tipis Sehun melumat dengan pasti bibir tebal milik Jongin. Sehun menghisap bergantian bibir bawah dan juga bibir atas Jongin dengan nafsu.

Dan Jongin juga melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sehun hanya saja Sehun tetap mendominasi ciuman basah mereka.

Tangan Sehun yang tadi berada di tenguk Jongin langsung beralih nenuju dada Jongin. Setelah menemukan nya ia mulai memegang lalu memelintir nipple tersebut yang mengakibatkan ciuman mereka terlepas karena desahan yang tak bisa ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Aahhss... S-sehh.."

Jongin memejamkan matanya setelah merasakan nikmat pada Nipple nya.

Sehun mulai menciumi leher jongin dengan perlahan sambil mengisapnya sehingga timbul lah kissmark pertama nya. Ia melakukan berulang-ulang sampai terdapat beberapa kissmark barulah ia turun lagi mencapai Nipple Jongin yang satunya.

Tanpa berlama-lama ia mengeluarkan lidah nya dan mengarahkan nya ke nipple sensitif Jongin.

"Ahh.. Ter-terlalu nikmathh..ahss.."

Tangan Jongin memegangi bagian belakang kepala Sehun sambil sesekali menariknya pelan untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat nya.

Sehun terus melakukan nya bergantian sehingga membuat kedua nipple Jongin terlihat membengkak dengan tampilan berwarna merah.

Iapun mulai turun menciumi perut Jongin yang terdapat abs samar lalu menuju pusar dan tak lupa Sehun menciumi dan menjilati pusar Jongin.

"Sshhh...ahh.." Jongin pun mendesis kegelian saat sehun menjilati pusarnya.

Setelah puas bemain dengan pusar Jongin, Sehun lalu menuju penis Jongin yang sudah mengeluarkan precum nya padahal Sehun sama sekali belum memainkan nya.

"Akhh...s-sehh..sshh..hunhh.. "

"nyahh.. Ter-terushh...ahh. nikmat"

Jongin sungguh merasakan nikmat saat Sehun mengocok penis nya dengan tempo yang cukup terbilang cepat dengan sesekali menjilati ujungnya.

Sehun langsung memasukkan penis Jongin kedalam mulutnya. Ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya diatas penis Jongin. Tangan nya sesekali meremas dua bola kembar yang berada di bawah penis Jongin.

"Lebihhh... Ahh.. Lebih ce-cepat.. "

Sehun menuruti perkataan Jongin, Karena iapun bisa merasakan penis yang berada didalam mulutnya membengkak tanda bahwa Jongin akan keluar.

"Nyahh...S-SSEEHHUNNN"

Akhirnya Jongin pun mencapai klimaks pertamanya dengan Sehun, sehun pun langsung menelan sperma Jongin.

Setelah itu iapun mulai memposisikan penis nya untuk menuju ke arah Hole Jongin, Sehun sudah tidak tahan.

Setelah itu mereka pun saling mendesah untuk menunjukkan betapa nikmatnya kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Mereka melakukan nya sampai tiga jam dan sudah menghasilkan sperma yang sangat banyak ditubuh mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun dapat merasakan sinar matahari mengganggu nya tidur, dengan perlahan iapun membuka matanya. Setelah itu ia meraba bagian samping tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah kosong.

Ia tersenyum saat bisa mencium bau parfume Jongin, orang yang semalam bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama.

Sehun mengecek handphone nya yang berada di meja nakas sebelahnya. Dan ia dibuat tersenyum lagi karena mendapat pesan dari Kim Jongin.

HUNKAI

One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay

Setelah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, Sehun dan Jongin semakin dekat. Mereka sering bertukar pesan dan kabar.

Rencana nya mereka hari ini akan bertemu dan jalan-jalan bersama memulai kencan mereka yang pertama.

Sehun pun datang ke apartemen Jongin menggunakan taksi, ini yang menyuruh nya yaitu Jongin sendiri. Sehun juga tak tahu kenapa Jongin ingin sekali naik taksi.

Saat ditanya pun Jongin hanya menjawab 'aku ingin naik taksi, agar hemat' Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin. Karena kalaupun Sehun membeli mobil baru pun harta nya tak akan habis.

Tapi Sehun hanya bisa mengikut kemauan ekhem calon pasangan nya itu. Ia berencana akan menyatakan perasaan nya pada Jongin nanti.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari sungan han, karena tadi mereka pergi ke sana lalu barulah kesini setelah merasa lapar.

Mereka berbincang banyak hal, mulai dari pekerjaan, umur dan keluarga masing-masing. Tadi Jongin sempat terkejut saat tau bahwa Sehun merupakan salah satu CEO yang bergerak dalam bilang teknologi yang berarti sangat kaya.

"Bagaimana keadaan orangtuamu?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang memakan sup ayam nya.

"Ah, mereka baik-baik saja" kata Jongin.

"Jadi kau disini sendirian?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ya begitulah, mereka tak mau aku ajak kesini. Padahal jika mereka mau pasti aku membeli rumah daripada apartemen yang sekarang." Jawab Jongin dengan antusias. Entah lah ia merasa seperti sudah mengenal Sehun lama jadi ia santai saja berbicara pada Sehun.

HUNKAI

Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like

Setelah selesai mereka pun pergi menaiki taksi lagi, mereka masuk kedalam taksi dan memberitahu kan tujuan mereka. Jongin duduk sambil menyenderkan kepala nya dibahu Sehun.

Sehun setia mengelus rambut Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin mendongak saat merasakan elusan pada rambutnya dan iapun tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

Lambat laun Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin dan menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka cukup lama.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman lembut mereka dan berkata pada sang sopir taksi untuk menghidupkan radio untuk mereka.

"permisi, bisa tolong hidupkan radio nya?" tanya Sehun sopan.

"Tentu saja" lalu sopir tersebut menghidupkan radio nya.

Setelah lagu dari Ed Sheeran 'Shape Of You' mulai terdengar mereka menikmati lagu yang sama saat mereka pertama bertemu di bar saat itu.

Saat lirik yang pas dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sehun, ia mengikuti lirik lagu tersebut.

" _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you"

Sehun menyanyikan lirik lagu itu tepat menatap ke arah mata Jongin. Jongin merasa senang dan juga bahagia saat Sehun menyanyikan bagian itu seakan menyampaikan kata hatinya.

Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat menyalurkan jawaban atas pernyataan dari lirik yang tadi Sehun nyanyikan. Dan mereka pun memulai Hidup baru mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 **End**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga songfict ini, maaf kak Da kalo jelek ya. Maklum kan baru pertama kali buat ginian hehehe..**

 **Oh iya shortfict aku yang 'ngambek' kayak nya nggk ada sequel nya, soal nya kemarin aku ada baca ff nya kak selena nah ternyata isinya tuh ada beberapa yang sama kayak yang aku pikirin, jadi takutnya ntar dibilang sama. Hehe lagian ff nya kak selena itu udah bagus banget mewakili sequel punya aku. Wkwk**

 **And last,**

 **Wanna review?**


End file.
